


Trunks and 18: The Inevitable Affair

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-18
Updated: 2002-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future Trunks and Android 18 struggle with the feelings they have for each other and share a passionate goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trunks and 18: The Inevitable Affair

" **No Dad, don't!** " Trunks screamed at the figure disappearing in a trail of ki.

He had traveled from the future to help the Z warriors... but he just couldn't— _she_ wasn't bad, she was only _made_ that way. Trunks clenched his fists. "Be strong, Juu," he whispered to no one, "and don't kill my father, please…"

* * * * * * *

"I'm tired of the life I'm living…"

Trunks ran a finger through soft blonde locks. "Then stop. Be with me." The android looked into Trunks's eyes.

"I wish I could," she murmured, stroking his cheek, "but you know Juunana would kill you."

Trunks bristled in resentment, "He could try, but 17 could never keep us apart." She smiled at the boy's confidence. He was so young, only 17, but the trouble she and her brother had caused over the years had aged him prematurely into a man.

She bent forward and gently touched her lips to his. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

She stroked his face, "For ruining your life, your family, your innocence."

"Shhhh...," he put his finger to Juuhachi's lips, "everything happens for a reason." He kissed her softly. "I see you for who you truly are. Stay with me and leave 17 to his evil ways."

Tears filled her eyes as her lip trembled.

* * * * * * *

Trunks sped off towards his father, disappearing in the distance. "She doesn't **want** to be evil... she just doesn't know it yet." His face was set in a grimace. "My father fighting the love of my life—they'll kill each other if I don't do something." He closed his eyes, "Please don't let anything happen to either one."

* * * * * * *

"Juu—," Trunks breathed out. 18 and Trunks's lips met in a soft kiss which quickly deepened. He caressed her parted lips with his moist tongue and then pulled back. "...I'm leaving tomorrow..."

Stroking his eyebrow she asked, "And where are you going?"

Trunks look down, "To the past..."

Juuhachi stopped. "What for?"

"My mom... is insisting. I have to... help her friends defeat you and Juunanagou..."

"Ooooh," she said softly.

"I can't do it," Trunks cupped his face in his hands. “What should I do, Juu?"

18 gently lifted his chin and their eyes met. "Do the right thing. Save your mother's friends, save your father. You have his spirit and strength." She kissed him lightly on the cheek as a tiny tear slid down. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him close to her thin form.

He nuzzled her neck for a moment, then kissed the smooth skin. Juuhachi tipped her head back so that the sweet lips of her lover could travel over her neck. Quick fingertips reached the soft mounds of 18's full breasts as she mumbled her pleasure.

This might be the last time he's with Juu like this and the realization made him a frantic lover.

18 pushed him to the floor on his back as he hurriedly pulled her shirt off. The stiffness in his pants screamed to be touched and stretched his pants taut. She straddled his waist, recognizing the familiar hardness below her. Trunks spread his hands across her shoulder blades and pulled her towards his face where his lips eagerly enveloped a tiny hardened nipple. One strong hand cupped the milky skin of the breast he suckled while the other softly pinched the second nub.

Excitement filling her body, Juu wriggled her hips against his pelvis and looked at her own breast smothered against Trunks's face. "… _too sexy…_ ," she whispered out, and then a groan as his warm tongue slid between the two mounds.

"I want to be inside you," Trunks panted out.

Because she is a bit devilish, 18 bent to his ear and whispered, "How badly?"

With a quick groan of protest, Trunks slid his warm hand down her pants and beneath her panties to softly stroke the outside of her smooth lips. She breathed heavily and squirmed—anxious to have the touch on a place very wet and very sensitive. "… _please_ … _please touch me_ …”

"Hmmm? Touch you?" Trunks whispered beside her ear, "I _am_ touching you…"

She groans, " _Oooo, you're bad_.... "

"How so? _Say it_. Tell me what you want me to touch…"

Juuhachi's back arched in anticipation, " _my clit... touch my clit, you tease_."

A chuckle from Trunks, "If you're just going to call me names, I can stop right now." He starts to pull his hand away.

"No! Please Trunks," she begged. He grinned, proud of himself, and gently rubbed a finger between her warm lips, feeling the wet heat beneath with the pad of his fingertip. 18 spread her legs farther apart, wiggled her hips, anything to get his finger to touch her clit sooner.

"Mmmmmm...," he groaned, "you're sooo wet."

Whimpering, 18 reached down to push his fingers where she wanted them. Before she could, however, he gave her sweet spot a gentle stroke and she shivered. Trunks slowly flicked his finger, amused at her trembling, and then rubbed Juuhachi's clit in a circular pattern. She moaned softly.

He stopped his ministrations and gazed into Juu's eyes with a hungry look. Without a word spoken between the two, she kicked off her remaining clothing and peeled Trunks's off. She crawled over his eager body, taking a moment to gently hold his hard flesh and caress the length of it. Guiding it, 18 gently slid down Trunks's thick shaft. A gasp caught in her throat as he held her hips tightly and lifted his pelvis up, filling the warm depth inside.

"Ooooohhh," she moaned, "Trunks... that feels sooo good..." And with that she began to move her body up and down, stroking his hard flesh with the wet heat inside of her. Every so often, Trunks thrust his pelvis up to hit that delicate little spot deep within that made Juu tremble and moan.

The warm fragrant aroma of female arousal filled the room and sloshing sounds of naughty wetness accompanied their thrusts. 18's voice hit a higher and higher pitch until finally she was unable to make any more noise. She rocked her hips faster with Trunks, his hands gripping her tightly.

Suddenly, his breaths came in short and fast and he panted out, " _I'm cumming, I'm cumming_!" 18 moaned in reply. An intent look on his face, Trunks pumped faster and faster inside of her until finally he gasped out—his member pushed far into her abyss—filling her with his warm seed. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and held himself there, catching his breath. Juuhachi relaxed, laying on top of Trunks, and stroked his face with her fingertips.

"I love you, sweet Trunks. Come back to me from the past."

He kissed her lips gently, "I promise. There's nowhere else I'd rather be...”

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written eleven years ago when I was in high school as a challenge to pair Trunks and 18. I have posted it mostly as-is; It was originally posted on fanfiction.


End file.
